


What Cedric Doesn't Know

by dark_Lady_eris



Series: A Hoodwinked Gryffindor [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus insecurities of Harry and his relationship have long since past. He knows that Harry loves him and only him, but that doesn't mean that he can control his jealous streak when he sees someone trying to move in on what's his. Cedric Diggory doesn't know that he just made a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catch a Badger by his Toe

**Author's Note:**

> First let me start off by saying how sorry I am that it took me this long to post on a story. I had quite a few complications the last two months, I won’t bore you with the details, but it took a little bit to get everything situated. I promise now that I have gotten everything taken care of I will update more regularly now on all of my stories.

Marcus was pleased to see Diggory and Davies avoiding Harry like he was the plague for the rest of third year. Their new relationship had blossomed and grown over the last year and summer. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry, regardless of the troubles that laid ahead of them. Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived and having the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, and Marcus knowing that his true allegiance could be discovered at any time. Once his relationship with Harry was discovered he knew he would be losing his family and friends, and making an enemy out of the Dark Lord once he returned.

Summer had ran so smoothly for him and Harry, they had been able to sneak away and spend the whole break together. So it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise when they returned to Hogwarts and Harry’s name was called as a Champion for the Triwizard Tournament. The sadness that enveloped Harry from everyone turning against him was the hardest thing Marcus thought he would ever have to watch. That was until he saw his bloody boyfriend doing laps around a fire breathing dragon on his broom. Marcus had never been so sick and worried in his entire life. He wanted to ring Harry’s neck and hug him simultaneously.

It was currently Christmas time, days before the Yule Ball was scheduled and everyone was looking for last minute dates. Marcus and Harry knew that no matter how much they wanted to attend together and let the kneazle out of the bag it just wasn't possible at this time. So Harry was taking one of the Patil twins (Marcus didn’t know which), and Marcus was going solo. Harry would have as well only the Champions had dance with their partner to open the ball. There was no issues with Harry going with one of those girls Marcus knew where Harry’s preferences laid. What he did have a problem with was Diggory’s current proximity to his boyfriend. Marcus wanted to take his stupid arm that he was using to hold himself up against the wall and break it. While taking his stupid pretty boy face and hit it up against the wall till the message was received.

Marcus looked around the hall to make sure no one was around and crept closer when he saw it was all clear. When he heard him ask Harry out on a date he saw red. That was his Harry, HIS and no one else had the right to ask him out. Marcus stayed just long enough to hear Harry turn Cedric down and bolted out the door to calm down and think of a revenge plan. He thought Diggory had already been taken care, but apparently he didn’t take Oliver’s warning very seriously. Well Marcus would show him, you didn’t live in the Flint house without learning your fair share of curses and hexes after all.

 


	2. If He Hollers Make Him Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. Having some life issues. Hopefully things will get better soon and I can devote more time to my stories.

It was the night of the Yule Ball and all the Champions were lining up in the Hall to make their grand entrance. Marcus was hidden in an alcove where he had perfect view of his boyfriend Harry. He had thought he was doing a perfectly splendid job of hiding, until Harry had winked at him mere moments ago. Marcus would never understand how Harry always knew his exact location, no one else ever noticed him. Of course that was one of the things that drew the sour Slytherin to him in the first place. Harry noticed everyone no matter who they were or how much of an outcast that person was. His huge heart made it impossible for him to ever be rude to anyone including the six foot bulky "evil" snake that everyone else just ran from. Marcus still couldn't believe that over a year ago their relationship had started with Harry flying by him one late night on the pitch while yelling at him to stop brooding and to get a broom. It had been the first of many nights spent flying with the Gryffindor golden boy. Marcus never thought he would have found someone as special as Harry, and now that he had him he was never going to give that up. 

Which was the other reason he was hiding in the alcove (other than watching Harry). He was waiting for Cedric Diggory to come down the stairs and join the group. He had sent off a friendly little package to the Hufflepuff earlier in the mail with a letter (unsigned of course) that let the seeker know just what he thought of him asking his love out on a date. Marcus was so excited to see his handiwork that he was almost vibrating with excitement, almost that is Slytherins are above such nonsense. 

Flint was drawn out of his exciting thoughts with a shriek coming from Cedric's date Cho. He turned to looked at the guy who dared flirt with his Harry. Cedric had just stepped off the last stair with a look of apprehension on his face. His robes were made of the finest material, and had a nice modern look to them, but it did nothing to help the rest of his appearance. His head was completely bald, and his skin had taken on a green tinge to it. 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She bellowed out. 

The foreign champions were both looking highly unamused by both Cho's screaming and Cedric's appearance. They weren't the only ones if the look on old McGonagall's face was anything to go by. 

When she marched her way over to where the green boy was standing and started giving a lecture on proper decorum Marcus thought he might fall on the floor laughing. He was glad he thought to put up a privacy ward before, otherwise his laughing would have been surely heard. It was just to good not to laugh at with McGonagall's pinched face while in lecture mood, Cho's face of disgust while she stared at the puke green color that decorated Hogwarts resident pretty bo., and Cedric's look of guilt and shame. He was so busy laughing at the whole situation that he never noticed Harry sneaking into the alcove nor did he noticed the raised eyebrow, crossed arms, or foot tapping. 

When Harry finally got tired of waiting he cleared his throat and caused Marcus nearly to flinch out of his own skin. 

Marcus look warily at Harry. "Umm..shouldn't you be out there lining up for the entrance?"

Harry uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Marcus did you do that Cedric because you heard him ask me out the other day?"

At this point the Slytherin knew he would gain no favor with Harry for lying so he only answered with a simple, "yes". 

"I see," said Harry looking very hurt. 

Marcus hated seeing that look cross over Harry's face. "Come on Harry you can't truly be mad at me, he had it coming!" 

"I'm not mad at what you did Marcus, I don't care about that it was a harmless prank! What I'm mad about is after all this time you still don't trust me!" 

Marcus grabbed Harry by the hand. He knew enough about his boyfriend to know that as soon as he gave any information about emotions or feelings he would bolt. Marcus did not want Harry to leave before he was able to explain himself. "That's not true I do trust you! Harry you have to believe me I trust you more than I trust anyone. I know you love me and would never do anything to betray me. There was a time that Diggory giving you attention would have made me worried, but not now, not anymore." After he saw the look of relief pass on Harry's face he brought his hand up to his cheek and continued speaking. "It was never about scaring the spineless Hufflepuff away. It was just about revenge for him thinking he was good enough for you!"

Harry moved in closer to Marcus. "I still don't exactly approve, but I love you and if you felt the need for revenge then I guess I can't be cross with you for it."

"Thank you," was whispered right before Marcus claimed Harry's lips with his own. 

What started as a chase kiss ended up as a heavy snoging session that ended when they heard McGonagall shout, "WHERE IS POTTER?!"

Harry rushed out of alcove and appeared right by the transfiguration teacher's side. Luckily for him no one saw where he came from, unluckily for him however Marcus had messed up his hair even more than usual and he had forgot to fix it. 

Harry's appearance gained him a harsh talking to about what is proper and not when attending important social events such as a ball. Harry knew that Marcus messed his hair up on purpose because he loved the just shagged look so he gave Marcus a dirty look. McGonagall thought Harry's reaction of glaring at what she thought was an empty alcove (but really had a smirking Marcus in it) for the entirety of her lecture was so rude that she gave him two nights detention. 

When the lecture was over and the Champions finally started walking into the great hall Harry turned to Marcus with a smirk and mouthed your going to pay for that. 

Flint would never admit it out loud but he was a little afraid about what Harry's payback would be for the detention.


End file.
